kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-8
Summary Under the morning twilight, Laila and Brilith discuss the implications of their knowledge of the insight of the gods—they cannot hide any secrets, yet their gods have been very tolerant of their every thought, good or bad. Laila advises her to simply speak her mind from now on. As Airi finishes her lunch, she and Ari discuss the resurgence of sura sightings, Airi's frustration with boring guild president duties for the past five years, and Airi's need to use youth-enhancing face cream. Ari then brings up the reports of suras sighted around the Temple of Destruction ruins, and adds that they will be sending an investigative party to the area. Airi excitedly declares that she will head the investigative party, and Ari smiles as he thinks to himself that it has been a while since she looked so happy. At the temple ruins, Cloche frets about Clophe. Hura tells her not to worry since her brother can protect himself, just before revealing the location of a possible gate to the sura realm. Maruna observes a light (resembling the gate Hura found) near the top of a cliff in the distance as Gandharva peels potatoes and chastises him. Maruna asks him if he is unable to see that light by the cliff. 3-008 looking forward to investigating.png|this is official 3-008 Cloche.png|help find my brother 3-008 Hura.png|humans don't come here 3-008 Maruna.png|Do you not see it? Currygom's comment The three most boring things in Airi's life are makeup, romance, and Claude. Afterword (Blog post was 2 hours late because Currygom accidentally placed it in a private category.) Sorry... Sorry... I'm an idiot... The buildings are tiny like sesame seeds This view of Atera is one you've seen often in Seasons 1 and 2. If you compare this to those in the past, you can see that the number of buildings have increased. You could say that the new ones were built in the past seven years, but actually... it's more accurate to say that before, the artist found it too difficult to draw the close-up details, and now in Season 3 they are properly represented. The red book that a priest should never read That book is "The Ravishing of the Priestess". It's completely different from "The Ravishing of Mrs. Witch", which is an erotic novel that has been printed and anyone can read it. But as for "The Ravishing of the Priestess"... Hahahaha. Agni had been searching for it and burned all copies except for the one in his possession. Brilith accidentally found it, read just one page, and destroyed it. These two are only 3 years apart in age Airi, 35 years old/Ari, 32 years old. Their age gap is small, but they don't look their ages... In Season 1 they looked like aunt and nephew, but now they look more like mother and son. Ari is shorter than his peers. This location was in Episode 2-13 This is the Temple of Destruction. Where did you see it before? If you recall, it appeared in Episode 2-13. Even if only the ruins are left, it was still a temple, so why is it located outside the city? Let me remind you of the Temple of Chaos in Kalibloom. He brags about his eyesight to Gandharva In Episode 3-5, Gandharva appeared alone, and some of you were worried about what became of Maruna. He's doing really well. His pay is less than before, he's always being nagged, he's eating a vegetarian diet, and he's living the great life on a farm where each day is like a thousand years. Notes * Currygom posed the question about blasphemy in the author comment for Episode 3-6. * Questions raised in this episode: ** Does Airi's brand of face cream really matter? (Knowing Currygom, it might...) ** What is Clophe up to? ** Why are so many gates appearing? References